Maybe
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: Porque Naruto iría tras Sasuke las veces que hicieran falta. Quizás...volvieran a encontrarse y así podría traerlo de vuelta con él a la aldea. Una pelea entre ambos, uno de ellos solo buscaba una venganza y el contrarío llevarlo de vuelta a la que una vez fue su hogar y aún...seguía siéndolo. Lazos que aún siguen unidos,por el momento...tal vez. SasuNaru Lime.


Anime: Naruto

Género: Errr...Romance (?)

Pareja: SasuNaru Powah!

Advertencia: Yaoi.(?)

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, pertenece a su respectivo autor Masashi Kishimoto. Al cual mucha gente quiere,cofcofcof sobretodo por las insinuaciones posibles entre ambos personajes cofcofcof.

* * *

**Maybe... Quizás...**

Respiraciones agitadas, sentía todo el dolor de la batalla en su cuerpo una vez la adrenalina dejó de correr por sus venas. Ambos dieron un buen combate al contrarío, ese lapso de tiempo en el que no se vieron se habían hecho más y más fuertes, cada vez más.

Aunque claro...cada uno tenía sus propios motivos para ello. El azabache clamando una venganza contra aquellos que le arrebataron realmente la vida y libertad al que era sangre de su sangre, en cambio, el rubio se hacía fuerte para proteger a las personas que quería y traer de vuelta a quién consideraba su amigo, su lazo, su hermano..y quizás también, algo mucho más profundo que todas aquellas excusas que prefería poner en medio para no ver lo que en verdad significaba todas esas respuestas.

Nada más entrar en el radio de visión de uno a otro, se lanzaron a una lucha, no hacía falta palabras ya sabían con certeza lo que cada uno diría. Se conocían mejor que ellos mismos.

Ahora yacían recostados de espaldas uno apoyado en el otro,teniendo los brazos entumecidos por el uso del chakra y sujetar sus propias armas, el sudor se esparcía por su rostro en finas gotas cayendo por su frente e incluso llegando a su cuello.

Una vez la respiración se hubiese normalizado y descansado en completo silencio, el vengador no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Por lo que se puso en pie, haciendo así que el joven ninja de la villa, también se levantará a prisa dispuesto a detenerlo...otra vez más.

-¿No te cansas de pedir siempre lo mismo? - Su voz era seca, giró su rostro con una expresión de hastió en ella. Vio como el portador de nueve colas, apretaba sus labios con fuerza seguramente para detener el enfado que sentía y crecía en su interior.

-Mi respuesta no cambiará. Ya lo sabes...

-Lo sé.

-Déjalo ya. La próxima vez no ser tan benevolente.

-No te he pedido que lo seas, y no me detendré hasta que regreses a casa, teme. Lo sabes.

Ambos se desafiaban con la mirada, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Para el Uchiha aquella situación le era ya pesada, siempre era lo mismo cuando se encontraban. No volvería, se lo había dicho de todas las formas posibles. Y aquel rubio cabezota seguía en sus trece de ignorarle por completo. Frunció su seño pero no dijo más, no perdería ya el tiempo.

-Es suficiente. -La charla había dado a su fin, al menos así era para Sasuke. Claro que, Naruto no pensaba lo mismo...no pensaba directamente.

Y normal, se le conoce como alguien impulso y a pesar del tiempo eso no había cambiado totalmente en él. Sea eso bueno o malo, causaba consecuencias inesperadas algunas veces como la de en ese momento.

-"Está vez no, al menos no tan pronto, estúpido teme." - Fue el único pensamiento coherente que pasó por aquella cabeza rubia antes de lanzarse literalmente encima del traidor, para así chocar ambos labios en un beso que destilaba varios sentimientos.

No se movió. Y aunque mantuviese una expresión impasible e indiferente por dentro era distinto, era el número uno en sorprender a las personas, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle del idiota que tenía delante.

Pero por una última vez, actúo sin medir pensamiento alguno al respecto de si aquello debía seguir o estaba bien. Sólo llevó una de sus pálidas manos a la mata rubia del pelo del zorro y profundizó el beso. Ambos ignoraban en ese momento lo lógico o racional...

Sus lenguas se acariciaban entre ellas, enlazándose mientras sus manos se perdían en el cuerpo del contrarío por un segundo, pero no pasó de aquello. Ya que tanto comerse a besos el oxígeno comenzó a fallar, por lo cual, se separaron.

Azul contra negro chocaron ambos ojos tras el beso compartido. Tenían mucho y a la vez nada que decirse sin esperar más o algo. Sasuke se giró no ten a tiempo que perder pensando en ese beso o la calidez que trasmitía ese dobe idiota. Su venganza estaba antes que nada o nadie.

Soltó un suspiro y sintió el sabor agrio que le estaba dejando el beso de hace tan solo unos instantes. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, algo seguía teniendo claro incluso más que antes, traer a de vuelva a Sasuke costar lo que costar , porque los lazos que aún mantenía con él se aferraría a ellos siempre. Lucharía una y otra vez contra la pared que iba construyendo el azabache contra él y el mundo mismo.

-¡Hey, teme!

Ante el llamado y la voz ruidosa del Uzumaki, Sasuke se detuvo pero ni se molestó en girarse para ver que era lo que quería el rubio ahora de el.  
Aún si no se giraba, Naruto sonrió con ternura mirando la espalda que ya no le parecía tan lejana como antes del Uchiha menor.

-La próxima vez...te traeré de vuelta,ya lo verás.

Sin responder a lo dicho por el próximo Hokage y siguiendo su camino, aún estando de espaldas una leve sonrisa se asomó por los pálidos labios del Uchiha, en el fondo se esperaba que le dijera eso y no le detuviese en ese preciso momento. Pero así como la sonrisa vino se esfumó, tenía que hacerse más fuerte y desechar los lazos que aún no quería soltar Naruto.

Ambos peleaban uno para alejarse y otro para traerlo de vuelta...ya se vería quién salía al final ganador de aquel combate entre ambos.

"Nos encontraremos de nuevo...tal vez." Uzumaki Naruto.  
"Aunque nadie asegura que todo sea como hasta ahora...tenlo presente" Uchiha Sasuke.

**The End.**

* * *

Huuum...en verdad, no tenía pensado escribir ningún fic de Naruto. Me sorprendo a mi misma, pero bueno la inspiración llegó sola al ver una imagen de ellos dos. Eso y una canción de Bleach. Sí,no tiene nada que ver uno con el otro,pero así sin más mi musa putona (?) vino y de una patada me mandó a escribir. Ya podría venir a empujarme para escribir la continuación de uno de mis D18. Fuuuuu* Que le se va a hacer.

He dejado tan a la deriva a esta parejilla que me es tan raro, espero que pronto pueda subir fics sobre SasuNaru y abastecer más el Yaoi entre estos personajes. Y también en el Uchihacest...Cof,cof. xDDD

No tengo mucho más que añadir, así que queridos/as lectores. Que disfruten de este intento de fic/drabble/ cosa extraña. Como lo quieran llamar.  
Aceptó criticas, amenazas y un largo etc. Al igual que reviews o sino Kisame irá por todos vosotros, con su familia de tiburones. (?) LOL

_Sayonara!_

_Dattebayo!_

**Aria Shiffer Rawr.**


End file.
